There are known electric furnaces, such as that described in French Patent No. 2.065.880, which can be continuously fed with short scrap iron or sponge iron. Such furnaces use charging openings of small diameter located in the roof of the furnace, and are clearly unable to operate with scrap iron in large sizes.